Ipconfig
ipconfig это утилита командной строки для управления сетевыми соединениями. В Windows, ipconfig это утилита командной строки для вывода деталей текущего соединения и контроля над клиентским сервисом DHCP. Также есть подобные графические утилиты с названиями winipcfg и wntipcfg (последний предшествовал ipconfig). Часто в операционных системах Linux и UNIX детали соединения отслеживаются несколькими утилитами, главным среди них является ipconfig. Тем не менее, ipconfig наряду с ifconfig присутствует в Mac OS X, там ipconfig команда сервиса как оболочка к IPConfiguration агенту и может использоваться для контроля BootP и DHCP слиента из CLI. Доступные ключи командной строки в Windows /all Отображает полную информацию по настройке. /release Выводит IP-адресс для определённого адаптера. /renew Обновляем IP-адресс для определённого адаптера. /flushdns Очищает DNS кэш. /registerdns Обновляет все зарезервированые адресса DHCP и перерегистрирует имена DNS. /displaydns Отображает содержимое кэша DNS. /showclassid Отображает все DHCP классы ID разрешённых для адаптера. /setclassid Изменяет DHCP класс ID. Примеры вывода для Windows Печать статуса соединения: C:\>ipconfig /all Windows 2000 IP Configuration Host Name . . . . . . . . . . . . : wikipedia Primary DNS Suffix . . . . . . . : Node Type . . . . . . . . . . . . : Hybrid IP Routing Enabled. . . . . . . . : No WINS Proxy Enabled. . . . . . . . : No DNS Suffix Search List. . . . . . : wikipedia.org Ethernet adapter Local Area Connection 2: Connection-specific DNS Suffix . : wikipedia.org Description . . . . . . . . . . . : Intel® PRO/100 VE Netwon #3 Physical Address. . . . . . . . . : 00-D0-B7-A6-F1-11 DHCP Enabled. . . . . . . . . . . : Yes Autoconfiguration Enabled . . . . : Yes IP Address. . . . . . . . . . . . : 192.168.0.100 Subnet Mask . . . . . . . . . . . : 255.255.0.0 Default Gateway . . . . . . . . . : 192.168.0.3 DHCP Server . . . . . . . . . . . : 192.168.0.1 DNS Servers . . . . . . . . . . . : 192.168.0.1 Primary WINS Server . . . . . . . : 192.168.0.75 what is lease. . . . . . . . . . : 27 May 2004 09:04:06 Lease Expires . . . . . . . . . . : 30 May 2004 09:04:06 Перерезервирование и обновление DHCP: C:\>ipconfig /release Windows 2000 IP Configuration IP address successfully released for adapter "Local Area Connection 2" C:\>ipconfig /renew Windows 2000 IP Configuration Ethernet adapter Local Area Connection 2: Connection-specific DNS Suffix . : wikipedia.org IP Address. . . . . . . . . . . . : 192.168.0.100 Subnet Mask . . . . . . . . . . . : 255.255.0.0 Default Gateway . . . . . . . . . : 192.168.0.1 Сбрасывание кэша DNS: C:\>ipconfig /flushdns Windows 2000 IP Configuration Successfully flushed the DNS Resolver Cache. Регистрация записей ресурса DNS C:\>ipconfig /registerdns Windows 2000 IP Configuration Registration of the DNS resource records for all adapters of this computer has been initiated. Any errors will be reported in the Event Viewer in 15 minutes. See also *ifconfig утилита UNIX и Unix-like, эквивалентом чего и является ipconfig External Links *Справочная страница Mac OS X *Страница поддержки Microsoft ipconfig